Force Flame (Timeline B)
Force Flame was a Force ability first created during the Yuuzhan Vong war by Jedi Master Ju Nohenkai. It was found to be one of the most effective force abilities against the naturally Force resistant Vong. It was, however, guarded with suspicion and distaste for his more destructive uses, and was labeled among some Jedi as a dark-sided power. There was naturally no denying its inherent darkness. Description Force Flame's basic ability was the power to create long or short, wide or thin streams of fire. In its most often used form, it was a purely offensive ability, creating power streams of alchemical flame, able to melt durasteel among its more adept users. The exact upper limit of the power has yet to be seen, as its creator, Ju, was unable to fully test the full extent of his own capability in the power. The total insensity of the flame depended on the user himself. The weakest was naturally orange, however its been recorded of some Jedi reaching blue flames. It is, however, yet to be seen for the practioneer to reach white flames. The only known case of white flames is with Saints Fire. The technique could also be made used in different variations, depending on the users skill. One could create large blockades of untouchable fire, effectively blocking one's enemys completely, unless they were armed with extensive protection. A shoot-off of this is a fire shield, coating the user similairly untouchable fire, which could absorb blaster bolts, though not lightsabers. The shield, however, had the tendency to burn the user if not focused enough. The power's own sub-variant of its most basic form was a vollied form. The user could send multiple, smaller blasts of Force Flame at the victim, effectively covering an area quite well. It is also its most uncontrollable and most destructive form, was never employed by any Jedi, save for its creator, whom only used it once. Darth Mallous has been known to favor this form. It can also be used to create makeshift weapons, like a sword or whip, allowing one to be armed while fighting even without blaster or lightsaber. The effect of the firesword was shown to block lightsabers and absorb blaster fire. The extent of the effectiveness of this facet of the technique depends on the skill of the user, allowing them to create anything with Force Flame based on their limits. Effects of Force Flame Due to Force Flame's violent nature, Jedi were often cautioned to use it very carefully, if not at all. It was, however, mostly accepted by Jedi after the Yuuzhan Vong war due to its effectiveness. Because of its alchemical nature, Force Flame fire is known to set objects or people, who might normally be non-flammable, on fire. It is one of its more darker traits, because it can basicly set fire to anything and any one. The fire's darkness also fed off the user's inner darkside aswell. It was somewhat viewed as though any individual's fire was there own inner fire, and it showed who they were. Victims of the power often suffered from permanant burns, depending on the harshness of the use. In the short term, the users would experience unbearingly painful, searing burning pain, as if the entire body was on fire, which more often then not, was. The victim would also suffer from the flame usually spreading on its own, to skin and cloth alike, even from the tiniest uses. The user himself, if used unchecked, would experience his own hands or feet, depending on the one most used, to be badly charred and burning, and could at times, leave permanant reminders of the danger that is Force Flame. Others have simply set themselves on fire from poor use of the ability, often being melted within their own armer trying to kill the flame. This was, however, quite rare and almost impossible to a responsible Jedi, only aggressive users with no control were known to set themselves ablaze. Force Flame is a naturally hard power to control. Well-known Users of Force Flame The creator of the ability, Ju Nohenkai, often used it passively, usually relying on walls and collumns of fire. Being the master of it he is, he is capable of using all forms, however. During the Yuuzhan Vong war, Ju often lit ablaze entire areas of Vong, which proved effective in killing them, as they were mostly armed with plant-based items and creatures. Now in Triumphant Shadows, as he drifts closer to the Dark Side, he has begun a more dark-sided version, Black-Dragon Flame. Talben Foelin, the direct apprentice of Ju Nohenkai, is also a master of the skill, having been directly taught by Ju. Talben most often relied on the streamed version of Force Flame, creating jets of it, and was the first user to create two streams of fire at once. This was a greatly effective move during the Yuuzhan Vong, and often relied on this cannon-like form. As Darth Mallous, he now relies on the vollied form of Force Flame, and is capable of a much more destructive power with it. His flames are also more dangerous, as they tend to catch things on fire more easily. Force Flame's Divergent Paths Force Flame, just as Force Lightning, as two divergent paths a user may follow if greatly mastered. Light sided users who have mastered Force Flame can gain access to the light-sided form: Saints Fire. Saints Fire is a much more easily controlled version, and is naturally less flammating then natural Force Flame. The white flames are regarded as the most intense of the fires, though victims of the power are not often badly burned afterwards, if at all. It is also known to give off Light-sided vibes, allowing allies to be comforted by the flame, and enemies and dark-sided beings to be much greaterly harmed and the morale damage. It should be noted then dark-sided beings do catch fire from it much more often then light-sided/gray-sided beings. Saints Fire will be largely utilized in the followup TS RP, with the Antenatal Order's holy forces. As the darkness contradicts the light, so must Black-Dragon Flame contradict Saints Fire. Black-Dragon Flame is the most dark-sided form of the two. Its appearance is that of a literal black dragon, spewing from the hand of the user as it roars. This version tends to be the most flammating of the two, capable setting some buildings on fire if utilized correctly. The flames are also the most painful and damaging, and it is not been seen if they can be put out. It is seen that when the user creates the flame, it can be almost impossible to control, as if the flame's dark side takes on a mind of its own. The flame can, to a weak-willed user, manage to turn on the user, engulfing himself in his own flame. The power's only current user is Ju Nohenkai, as he is the only one to have explored the power to that extent in that direction. When the Black-Dragon Flame is created, a sense of dread often spreads within the area. Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article